


Peafowl Punishment

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes across a unique bird while touring the gardens of Malfoy Manor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peafowl Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProserpinasWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/gifts), [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> For Kitkat. This is a thank you for all you do for me, dear. I know how much you like your own peafowl. And I hope he's doing well.  
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use, aka a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.  
> ~ * ~

Harry wandered through the expansive gardens, pausing here or there to sniff at a bloom. He neatly sidestepped a strutting white peacock, which made a soft noise and continued on its way, knowing it was unmolested on the Malfoy grounds. He walked by an alcove with lilac bushes, ignoring the urge to blush as memories danced behind his eyes of the night of Dumbledore’s fall. He caught sight of movement and turned his head.

A _black_ peacock was picking it’s way back and forth, feathers ruffling in agitation. Harry felt his eyebrows arch. He’d never seen a white peacock before he was on the grounds of the Manor. He frowned. Lucius most likely would get rid of the bird if he saw it. Harry slowly started advancing a step at a time. He knew the birds could have foul tempers. And he liked his fingers right where they were too.

The bird’s head swiveled and it hissed. Harry paused. The birds eyes were grey. Not dark, not red, grey. An insane thought flickered through his brain. He snickered. The bird hissed again.

“You know… Lucius probably doesn’t like you.” Harry said, easily crouching down to the bird’s level. He watched dark blue-black and purple tail feathers rise. “But you sure are showy.”

The bird preened and made a soft hissing chirp. Harry smiled and slowly settled cross legged to just watch the bird. He blinked when it pecked at the grass and then chuckled when it chased furiously after a bug, feathers flying as it waddled and hissed. He watched the bug vanish down it’s dark beak.

“Too bad that wasn’t Rita Skeeter.” Harry muttered, remembering the Daily Prophet that morning. The bird hissed again, seemingly agreeing. He smiled when it came up to him and pecked idly at a loose thread on his dark jeans.

Harry ruffled the neck feathers with gentle fingers. The bird cooed and flapped a bit. Harry smiled. The bird amused him.

The soft shush of robes against grass had Harry glancing up. He nodded to Severus, who had an odd expression on his face. Harry tipped his head to the side.

“What?”

“I never thought I would see the day where Lucius Malfoy was being petted like some common _house pet_ Consort.” Severus drawled, lips twitching. Harry blinked.

“House pet? Wait a second… is… oh.” Harry stared at the now hissing black peacock. Lucius Malfoy was… he started chuckling. Then Severus started to laugh. 

That was the scene the Dark Lord apparated into. His lover and his Potions Master lying in the grass at Malfoy Manor howling with laughter while a midnight black peacock hissed and squawked, scattering feathers everywhere.

“Have you learned your lesson Lucius?” Voldemort inquired. The Death Eater turned peafowl chirped and bobbed it’s head.

“Very well.” 

The spell lifted and Lucius Malfoy jerked his dark robes straight, bowed, and only waited for his Lord’s dismissal before he flounced away. That set off Harry and Severus again. The Dark Lord smirked. 

Lucius’ disquiet was enough to please him. Harry’s mirth warmed him, even if that hadn’t been the original intent of the punishment. He helped his still giggling lover to his feet, nodded to the Potions Master and then guided his stumbling consort towards the waiting french doors.

All in all, it was a good morning.


End file.
